Call Him 'Umma'
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: Oneshot. YUNJAE. YunJaeMin family. Yoosu with GS Junsu. FF buatan kembaran saya yg suka ngaku-ngaku jadi editor saya, haha. pernah diikutin lomba buat ff untuk anniversary yunjaemin di fanpage YJholic Yunjae Cafetaria 2 dan jadi juara favorit walau harus penuh dengan kontroversi, haha *ketawa nista


**Call Him 'Umma'**

Aku melirik malas ke arah jam dinding di kamarku yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Kemudian melirik kemeja putih dengan jas hitam yang kukenakan rapi, ah jangan lupa aku mengenakan dasi! Hahaha konyol! Aku merasa gerah di malam yang cukup dingin ini sehingga kulepas dua kancing teratas kemeja setelah kulepas dasi itu. Kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur sambil meletakkan kedua tanganku di bawah kepala untuk kujadikan alas. Kulirik lagi jam dinding berbentuk lingkaran berbingkai merah itu. Aarrrghh! Aku berteriak frustasi dalam hati. Kenapa waktu berjalan sangat lambat? Cih, sungguh bosan! Lebih baik aku pergi ke tempat Ahjumma.

.

.

.

"OMO! Changminnie? Kenapa kesini?" Tanya Junsu Ahjummaku saat ia membukakan pintu rumahnya untukku. Aku langsung melesat masuk dan memakan buah melon yang ada di meja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Junsu jumma dengan suara melengkingnya. Aku yakin tak lama dia akan berteriak lagi. Hehehe.

"Aww..! Appo! Lepaskan!" Teriakku memegang telingaku yang mungkin sudah memerah karena dijewer Ahjumma cerewet itu.

"Rasakan ini! Seenaknya masuk rumah dan memakan jatah melonku!" marahnya kepadaku. Aiisssh! Kenapa dia hobi sekali berteriak dan menyiksa anak kucing manis sepertiku?

Setelah acara menyiksaku (?) selesai. Aku duduk di sofa ruang tamu menunggu Junsu jumma membawakan pakaian ganti untukku yang kutebak pasti pakaian Yoochun jusshi.

"Acara pernikahan appamu sudah selesai memangnya?" Tanya Junsu jumma seraya memberikan kaos dan celana santai. Wangi Yoochun jusshi tercium, berarti tebakanku benar.

"Yoochun jusshi eodiga?" Aku tak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah bertanya balik. Aku tidak kesulitan memakai kaos itu karena lubang kepalanya longgar di kepalaku. Yaah, jidatnya besar sih.

"Dia masih berada di pernikahan appamu. Umma barumu kan sahabat dekatnya." Yaiikkss! Junsu jumma menjawab pertanyaanku dengan senyum saat menyebut 'umma baru'. Aku merasa jijik! Ummaku hanya satu dan itu bukan Kim Jaejoong si namja aneh!

Aku tak menyahut ucapannya lagi, memilih menghindari Junsu jumma dan beranjak menuju dapur daripada harus membicarakan pernikahan appa. Sepertinya 'merenovasi' sedikit dapur ini tidak buruk. Banyak makanan ringan di lemari dapur dan kukeluarkan semua. Cemilan dari kulkas pun tak luput dari tangan 'indah' ku. Pasti milik Junsu jumma. Tak sadarkah ia jika beratnya sudah melampaui batas? Hahaha. Aku mulai dari mana ya? Biskuit coklat ini kelihatannya enak.

GYUT

"Wae? Ceritakan pada Ahjumma." Pinta Junsu jumma seraya memelukku dari belakang. Bungkus biskuit coklat di tanganku terjatuh begitu saja dan tergeletak di lantai dapur bersama makanan lain.

Aku tertawa hambar mendengarnya. Aneh sekali. Bukannya marah karena dapurnya kurenovasi, malah memelukku.

"Aku lapar." Jawabku seadanya.

Junsu jumma semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

"Changmin di rumahku. Sepertinya dia dan Su-ie sehabis berpesta. Ne, gwaenchana."

Kudengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang sedang berbicara di telepon. Kupastikan itu Yoochun jusshi. Mungkin dia melihat dapur yang berantakan dan aku yang tertidur di sofa bersama Junsu jumma sehingga mengambil kesimpulan itu.

.

.

.

Aku diantar Yoochun jusshi pulang ke rumah. Yaah bagaimanapun juga aku harus sekolah. Pagi-pagi begini sepertinya appa belum bangun karena menghabiskan malam pertama. Ah, tidak bisa disebut malam pertama juga sih. -_-

Aku masuk ke rumah dengan kunci cadangan setelah Yoochun jusshi pamit ke kantor.

DEG

Aku terpaku melihat namja itu berdiri di depanku. Tebakanku kali ini salah. Bahkan appa sedang duduk manis di sofa sambil meminum kopi.

"Kau masih ingat rumah?" Tanya appa seraya meletakkan gelas kopi di meja.

"Yun.." namja itu menoleh ke arah appa. Wajahnya terlihat… entahlah. Tidak mampu kudeskripsikan.

"Aku harus sekolah." Jawabku seadanya. Berlalu pergi dengan alasan ingin sekolah agar aku tak terpojok oleh pertanyaan appa. Setelah siap dengan seragamku, aku ke ruang makan untuk mengambil susu di kulkas. Wangi masakan tercium olehku.

"Sarapan dulu, ne." Pinta namja itu lembut kepadaku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku buru-buru."

"Mana bisa begitu?! Sarapan itu penting." Tiba-tiba namja itu berteriak. Ia berkacak pinggang. Membuat aku terlonjak kaget dan appa yang hampir terjungkal dari kursi karena teriakannya. Apa-apaan namja ini!

"Kau sudah Junior High School. Kegiatanmu pasti banyak. Kalau sakit bagaimana? Kau tidak sayang pada tubuhmu sendiri, HAH?!" Lanjutnya.

"KIM JAEJOONG! Bisakah kau diam? Kau berisik sekali!" Marahku padanya. Aku tak peduli dia akan marah karena aku hanya memanggil namanya saja.

"YA! Aku lebih tau darimu! Tak sopan! Panggil aku 'umma'!"

"Shireo!"

Aku langsung memasukkan susu kotak ke dalam tas. Aku tak sudi makan masakannya meskipun terlihat enak. Toh aku sudah punya makanan yang kucuri dari dapur Junsu jumma tadi. Segera saja aku melesat menuju pintu dan berangkat ke sekolah daripada harus terlibat pertengkaran konyol.

"YA! Umma sedang bicara! Changmin! Setidaknya kau membawa bekal!"

Kim Jaejoong. Terus saja berteriak karena aku tak akan peduli. Dia bahkan keluar rumah dengan memakai apron motif bunga dan membawa spatula, apa tidak malu? Ckckck.

Aku mengenalnya sudah lama. Kim Jaejoong, salah satu teman dekat Yoochun jusshi. Karena dulu Junsu jumma tinggal bersama aku, appa, dan umma, Yoochun jusshi sering datang bersama Jaejoong. Namja jadi-jadian itu memang seperti perempuan dan 'nyambung' dengan umma. Mungkin karena itu dia jadi akrab dengan ummaku. Usiaku ketika itu berapa tahun ya? Pokoknya aku masih terlalu kecil nan imut (?) sehingga mengira Jaejoong adalah yeoja selingkuhan appa. Karena itu dari kecil aku tak menyukainya dan sering terlibat pertengkaran dengannya. Tak kusangka dia benar-benar merebut appa dari umma setelah umma tak ada. Apa appa tidak mencintai umma? Kenapa appa malah menikahi Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang namja? NAMJA!

.

.

.

Setiap seminggu sekali kusempatkan pergi ke makam umma di hari Minggu. Kali ini aku bercerita banyak karena hari-hariku yang baru kulewati bersama appa dan Jaejoong. Tapi seakan tersadar, aku langsung berhenti karena takut umma akan bersedih. Kusentuh fotonya dan mengucapkan maaf berkali-berkali.

TES

Air mataku sukses menetes disusul oleh air mata yang lain.

"Umma.. .. bogoshipo."

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam. Aku berjalan lunglai menuju rumah. Biarlah appa akan marah karena tak biasanya aku pulang malam. Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya karena tidak memiliki ponsel, salah appa sendiri baru akan membelikanku ponsel saat usiaku 15 tahun nanti.

CKLEK

"Apa lagi ya? Hmm.. oh Changminnie? Kau darimana?" Tanya Jaejoong padaku setelah kubuka pintu rumah. Sepertinya ia sangat sibuk, ia mondar mandir di hadapanku. Sebelum aku akan menjawab, appa sudah menyela.

"Tas besar ini bagaimana Jae?" Appa datang membawa tas yang agak usang ke hadapan Jaejoong.

Tunggu! Ada apa ini? Untuk apa tas besar itu?

Mereka sibuk membicarakan tas itu. Karena penasaran dan butuh penjelasan, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk bertanya.

"Untuk apa tas itu?"

"Oh. Mian belum memberitahumu. Direktur appa tidak memberitahu berapa lama. Appa akan pergi untuk waktu yang belum ditentukan. Maklum, horang kayah." Jelas appa berbangga diri.

'Horang kayah apanya?' batinku.

"Jadi aku hanya berdua dengan Jaejoong?" tanyaku pada appa dan dibalas teriakan dari Jaejoong.

"YA! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, panggil aku 'umma'!"

Aku hanya menghela napas kemudian berlalu pergi ke kamar. Selama beberapa hari aku akan berdua saja bersama Jaejoong? Lelucon macam apa ini?!

BRUK

Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke kasur setelah mengambil buku matematika untuk kupelajari. Aku memang terbiasa belajar apalagi kalau sedang frustasi. Yaaah, frustasi karena Jaejoong itu -_-. Belum sejam aku belajar, pintu kamarku terbuka dan terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Changminnie."

Cih, lagi-lagi Jaejoong. Tak bisakah sebentar saja ia tak menggangguku? Aiisssh jinjja!

Perlahan ia naik ke kasurku dan ikut berbaring di samping kiriku. Sepertinya ia menatapku dengan intens. Entah apa maksudnya aku tak mengerti. Kulirik ia dengan sudut mataku. Oh My God Sun! Dia sedang tersenyum! Senyum yang menurutku sangat aneh. Ada apa dengan namja ini? Apa dia merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk? Dia mencolek-colek pundakku dan memanggil "Changminnie" berkali-kali. Aku menggeser tubuhku menjauhinya, sama sekali tak mau menghiraukannya. Tapi dia terus saja mencolekku dan malah semakin mendekat.

"YA! Berhenti menggangguku! Aku sedang belajar." Kukatakan itu dengan nada memelas. Aku tak ingin berdebat dengannya, itu hanya membuatku lelah.

"Belajar? Kau rajin ya. Pasti pintar." Pujinya seraya memiringkan tubuhnya menghadapku. Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan.

'Tentu saja. Tidak sepertimu yang bodoh.' Jawabku. Tapi itu hanya dalam hati. Kalau aku terus terang, bisa-bisa si penyuka gajah ini benar-benar mengamuk seperti gajah (?).

Dia mendekat untuk melihat buku yang kupegang.

"Matematika." Gumamnya.

"Ya! Dulu aku sangat pintar matematika, kau tau? Sini, aku lihat bukumu!" Ujarnya berbangga diri, ia mencoba menarik buku yang kupegang. Karena tak mau memberikannya, kupertahankan buku itu. Tenaganya boleh juga. Aku tersadar kalau aku sudah di tepi ranjang, jika aku memaksa menarik buku itu, aku pasti jatuh. Akhirnya tanganku reflek melepas buku itu dan..

GUBRAK

Kim Jaejoong sukses terjatuh dari kasurku ke lantai. Kayaknya sakit tuh. Kasurku lumayan tinggi, kusesuaikan dengan tinggi badanku yang tidak seperti tinggi anak berumur 12 tahun pada umumnya.

"Aww.. Appo. Hiks." Jaejoong merintih memegangi selangkangannya. Apa kena? Pfft.. aku mulai cekikikan. Nah, rasakan itu Kim Jaejoong!

Terdengar derap langkah kaki orang yang sedang berlari dari luar kamarku. Sepertinya appa mendengar suara 'gedebuk' barusan.

"Aigoo. Jaejoongie!" seru appa menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia memegang pundak Jaejoong dan bertanya mana yang sakit. Pandangannya beralih ke tangan Jaejoong yang memegangi selangkangannya. Seringai muncul di wajahnya. Aku sontak melotot. Oh God! Ayolah appa, kau mau melakukannya disini?!

"Apa sesakit itu? Aku tak keberatan menyembuhkannya segera, baby." Ucapnya dengan seringai yang semakin menyeramkan. Dan lagi, apa-apaan tangannya itu?! Ia hampir saja menyentuh 'bagian yang sakit' kalau saja Jaejoong tidak reflek menendangnya.

DUAK

"YA! MAU APA KAU JUNG YUNHO?!" Teriak Jaejoong membahana badai. Ia melayangkan tendangan bertubi-tubi kepada appa yang sudah tersungkur lemas kemudian melesat keluar kamarku dan menutup pintu dengan kencang. Kudengar ia mengunci kamar dan itu sontak membuatku dan appa teriak.

"ANDWAAEEE!"

"Besok kau harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, Baby. Tidur yang nyenyak. Kau juga Changminnie. Jaljjayo. Mmuuaaah." Ujar Jaejoong setengah berteriak dengan suara yang dibikin (sok) imut.

"Aiissh! Apa-apaan dia?! Bersikap manis begitu tapi tak mau kusentuh. Padahal aku ingin." Lirih appa sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan kasar. Ia beranjak menaiki kasurku dan berbaring di sampingku.

"Apa malam pertamamu belum cukup appa?" Tanyaku to the point. Appa memang pervert! Sepertinya ia tidak pernah 'puas'.

"Malam pertama? Dia bahkan belum kusentuh sama sekali sejak kami menikah."

"MWO?! Berarti dia masih perawan tua?!"

"YA! Tak sopan! Dia begitu gara-gara kau tidak pulang waktu hari pernikahan."

Aku langsung terdiam mendengar jawaban appa. Kuputuskan memunggungi appa agar ia tak bicara lagi, tapi sepertinya dia masih akan bicara.

"Dia selalu saja memikirkanmu. Appa sampai cemburu." Dia tertawa sebentar kemudian melanjutkan lagi. "Kau harus baik padanya."

Kurasakan pergerakan di samping kasurku, sepertinya appa ingin melihat apakah aku sudah tidur atau belum, aku sontak memejamkan mata.

"Sudah tidur? Hmm. Jaljjayo." Appa mengucapkan selamat tidur seraya menaikkan selimut ke batas leherku. Tak lama kubuka mataku.

'Kim Jaejoong..'

.

.

.

"Ayolah, Minnie! Jebaal!" Jaejoong memohon agar aku mau diantar ke sekolah olehnya. Aku sudah menolaknya berkali-kali, tapi dia tetap memaksa. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis. Aigoo! Namja ini.. Aku menghela napas. Memejamkan mata mencoba menjernihkan pikiran. Ini baru hari pertama aku tinggal berdua saja dengan Jaejoong, tapi dia sudah membuat masalah.

"Ne. Jangan lama-lama!" Ujarku ketus.

"OK! Umma akan bergerak secepat kilat. Tunggu ya! Hanya sebentar. 10 menit! Ah, tidak, 5 menit!"

.

.

.

"Shireo! Kau sudah berjanji hanya 5 menit! Aku sudah terlambat. Pergilah bekerja! Sebelum café mu bangkrut." Aku kesal sekali dengannya. Dia bilang hanya 5 menit bersiap-siap, tapi malah hampir setengah jam. Dan sekarang dia ingin mencium keningku saat sampai di sekolah. Menyentuhku sedikit saja tidak kuizinkan, apalagi mencium keningku. Untung ada teman yang menghampiriku, itu bisa jadi alasan agar aku menghindarinya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini? Temanmu tadi siapa namanya? Apa kau punya banyak teman di sekolah?" Tanya Jaejoong padaku dengan senyum mengembang saat sampai di rumah. Nah, kan? Baru pulang saja sudah ditanyai macam-macam. Umma saja tidak secerewet itu. Tidak taukah ia kalau aku lelah?

"Aku lelah, Jaejoong-ah." Kujawab dengan wajah memelas. Dia menatapku intens, senyum di wajahnya memudar perlahan. Kemudian ia menunduk.

"Mian."

Pendengaranku yang salah atau bagaimana? Dia mengucapkan maaf? Apa aku terlalu kasar? Aisssh!

"Aku lapar. Aku ingin makan." ujarku memecah kesunyian di antara kami. Sedikit tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu.

"A..aku sudah memasak ma.. makan malam. Apa kau ingin makan sekarang? Atau.."

"Aku mandi dulu, setelah ini kita makan bersama."

Secepat mungkin aku menuju kamar. Bicara apa aku tadi?

"Ne. kusiapkan air hangat. Istirahatlah sebentar. Kali ini benar-benar tak lama. Aku janji. Hihi." Dia menyahut dengan antusias, atau hanya perasaanku saja? Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sedikit menyesal aku bersikap baik padanya. Jaejoong belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali dan malah menatapku intens sambil tersenyum. Aigoo, ada yang salah dengan otaknya pasti. Aku jadi bingung harus bagaimana.

"Ehem..ehem." aku berdehem untuk menyadarkannya. Tapi dia tak bergeming. Akhirnya aku meletakkan sendok di meja hingga berbunyi nyaring.

"Wa..wae Minnie?" Tanya Jaejoong tersentak. Tapi tetap tidak mengurangi senyumnya sedikitpun.

"Aku mau jus."

"Ah, ne. Chamkkaman." Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya.

"Nanti saja. Makananmu keburu dingin."

Tidak ada pergerakan dari Jaejoong. Aku melanjutkan makanku, tapi tiba-tiba Jaejoong memelukku dari seberang meja makan.

"Minniiie… kau manis sekaliii…" teriaknya.

"YA! Lepaskan! aku sedang makan." Dia melepas pelukannya. Kini senyumannya lebih mengembang. Sepertinya aku salah bicara.

"Selamat makan."

Jaejoong mulai makan makanannya dengan sangat lahap. Namja ini makannya banyak juga. Dia terus saja memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya meskipun mulutnya sudah terisi penuh. Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan tersedak. Nah kan? Tebakanku benar. Dia sudah setua itu tapi sangat kekanakan. Apa yang dipikirkan appa sampai menikahi namja ini? Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Saking sibuknya melamun, aku sampai tak sadar mangkuk nasiku sudah kosong. Segera saja aku melihat ke arah Jaejoong. Ternyata sedari tadi ia yang memakannya.

"YA! Ini jatahku!"

"Tadi kau suruh aku makan, kan?"

"Tapi kau kan punya jatahmu sendiri. Kenapa malah makan punyaku?"

"Cepat dimakan! Nanti dingin."

MWO?! Dia bahkan meniru ucapanku tadi. Aiisssh! Makan malam ini sepertinya menjadi makan malam paling konyol yang pernah kualami karena harus berebut makanan dengan orang lain. Ckckck

.

.

.

"Huaaah kenyaang. Gomawo makan malamnya."

Aku memegangi perutku yang sudah terisi penuh makanan. Jaejoong juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku dan setelahnya kami tertawa bersama.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong yang melihatku beranjak dari kursi.

"Aku ingin belajar."

"Piring-piring ini bagaimana?"

"Ye?" aku sontak menoleh ke arah Jaejoong karena tak mengerti ucapannya barusan.

"Piring kotor itu harus dibersihkan."

Lama aku mencoba mencerna ucapannya, dia yang salah bicara atau aku yang bodoh hingga tak mengerti ucapannya? Aiisssh! Sepertinya aku sudah tertular 'lemot'nya Jaejoong. AH! Maksudnya aku disuruh cuci piring gitu? Aku sontak menunjuk diriku sendiri dan dibalas anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku tidak terima.

"Kau harus patuh pada umma, Minnie." Jawabnya enteng sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Shireo! Tugasku itu belajar, kau tau?"

"YA! Aku sudah memasak, kau mau enaknya saja?"

"Itu kan memang sudah tugasmu."

"MWO?! Kau pikir aku pembantu?!" Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya, sepertinya dia mulai kesal padaku. Haha, yang seperti ini mau jadi ummaku. Dalam mimipimu, Kim Jaejoong!

"Ya sudah kalau kau merasa."

"Cih, bilang saja kau tidak bisa! Payah!"

Aku mulai terpancing emosi. Aku paling tidak suka diremehkan. Apalagi oleh Kim Jaejoong! Akhirnya aku mengambil piring-piring kotor dengan kasar dan mulai mencucinya. Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutku dan kurasa Jaejoong merasa menang dengan hal ini. Oh GOD! Aku merasa benar-benar dibodohi oleh Jaejoong. Untuk apa aku menurutinya?

"HAHAHAHAHA kau lucu, Minnie." Tawa keras terdengar olehku. Jaejoong pasti sangat puas.

"Sini, biar umma selesaikan." Lanjutnya

"Tidak perlu."

"Ya. Ketus sekali, umma hanya bercanda." Jaejoong mulai membantuku mencuci piring. Aku menatapnya yang ada di sebelahku. Kau benar-benar mempermainkanku ya?!

"Kau kekanakan." Aku menyindirnya.

"Jangan sia-siakan masa mudamu dengan hal-hal yang membosankan, Minnie."

"Masa muda? Kau tidak sadar umur?"

"YA! Aku masih 28 tahun! Memangnya appamu?"

TRAK

Aku meletakkan piring dengan kasar hingga membuat pergerakan Jaejoong terhenti. Sepertinya dia terkejut.

"Lalu kenapa?" Aku bertanya lirih. Tidak tau apakah dia dengar atau tidak.

"Ye?"

"Bukankah kau mencintainya? Kenapa kau permasalahkan usianya?"

Aku menatap matanya tajam. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana Jaejoong bisa mengatakannya. Mungkin ini hal sepele, tapi aku memang sensitif jika hal itu berhubungan dengan appa.

"Mi..minnie.."

"Apa kau punya tujuan lain? Harta? Maaf saja, kami tidak punya itu."

Aku segera menuju kamar setelah mengatakannya, tak peduli dia memanggil dan mengejarku, tak peduli segala sesuatu tentangnya. Aku sangat kecewa padamu, Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku menginap di rumah Junsu jumma. Emosiku seakan tak terkendali jika memikirkannya, karena itu kuputuskan menghindarinya dulu. Sudah ada 3 hari aku tinggal terpisah dengan Jaejoong, tapi aku belum berniat untuk kembali. Meskipun sepertinya aku merepotkan Yoochun jusshi dan Junsu jumma. Terutama Yoochun jusshi. Selama menginap, aku selalu tidur bersama Junsu jumma, hal itu sepertinya membuat Yoochun jusshi sangat 'menderita' dan membuatnya selalu berbuat 'jahat' kepadaku. Kalau sudah begitu, Junsu jumma pasti ngambek nggak mau seksi lagi.

"YA! Berantakan sekali makanmu!" omel Yoochun jusshi padaku. Saat ini aku sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV dan makan keripik kentang. Tapi Ahjussi jidat lebar ini malah mengganggu waktu santaiku di hari libur, meliburkan diri maksudnya. Aku mendelik sebal ke arahnya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahku dan ikut memakan keripik kentang yang ada di tanganku.

"Kau pasti sangat 'senang' aku disini." Aku memulai pembicaraan setelah jeda iklan film yang aku dan Yoochun jussi tonton.

"Of course." Ia menjawab dengan senyum menggelikan yang dibuat-buat. Aku tertawa puas dalam hati. Yoochun jussi pasti tau maksudku.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menginap lebih lama lagi."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Apalagi aku tidur ditemani Junsu jumma."

"YA! Bocah…"

"PARK YOOCHUN! Kenapa belum berangkat kerja, eoh?"

Suara melengking Junsu jumma terdengar karena Yoochun jussi berteriak. Mungkin dia mengira Yoochun jussi berbuat jahat padaku. Hihihi. Ahjumma datang dengan wajah mengerikan.

"Baby, dia mau tidur denganmu lagi." Yoochun jussi memberi penjelasan pada Junsu jumma.

"Wae? Pergilah bekerja, Park Yoochun."

"Shireo! Aku mau bersamamu seharian ini."

"Baiklah. Changminnie, temani ahjumma mencari suami baru."

"MWO?! ANDWAAEEEE!"

Hhhh. Aku hanya menghela napas saja. Di rumah dan di rumah Junsu jumma sama saja. Seketika aku teringat buku yang kupinjam dari temanku, besok harus dikembalikan karena seonsengnimnya sangat galak. Aiisssh! Harus kembali ke rumah. Kuputuskan nanti malam saja saat Jaejoong sudah tidur.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Aku masuk tanpa susah payah karena pintunya tidak dikunci. Ceroboh sekali namja itu! Sudah malam bukannya mengunci pintu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana? Ruangan di rumah gelap gulita karena lampunya dimatikan. Tetapi aku melihat cahaya dari kamar appa dan Jaejoong, apa dia belum tidur? Atau lupa mematikan lampu? Kuputuskan untuk menghampiri kamar yang pintunya sedikit terbuka itu.

"Yoongwoongie…"

Aku terbelalak, samar-samar kudengar nama umma dipanggil oleh suara yang kupastikan dari Jaejoong. Apa dia mengigau? Aku mengintip sedikit ke dalam kamar, ia sedang duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memandangi foto. Foto umma kah? Jaejoong masih berbicara, aku menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Ini sudah hari ketiga.. atau keempat ya? Hhh, molla. Tapi Changmin belum juga kembali. Kadang aku berpikir untuk bercerai dengan Yunho."

Aku menunduk. Memangnya perceraian itu mudah? Kenapa Jaejoong bicara seperti itu? Kulihat ia mengusap foto yang ia pegang. Matanya berkaca-kaca kemudian dia mendongak agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Tapi bukan karena usianya, sungguh! Aku tak permasalahkan itu. Aku pun sudah semakin tua. Changmin salah paham, aku hanya bercanda. Bercandaku keterlaluan ya? Aku pasti sudah banyak menyakitinya. Mian."

Kenapa tidak minta maaf langsung padaku? Huh. Kulihat ia memeluk foto itu kemudian dia bicara lagi.

"Yoongwoongie, apa kau bersedih Yunho menikahiku? Aku harap tidak. Karena aku ingin melihat senyummu, senyummu sangat manis, menenangkan."

Jaejoong melihat lagi foto itu.

"Ah. Ta..tapi jangan sekarang. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika kau tiba-tiba datang lalu tersenyum padaku. Itu membuatku sedikit takut. Ne, sungguh. Hanya sedikit."

Setelah mengatakannya dia malah nyengir kuda membuatku geleng-geleng kepala. Dasar penakut! Tapi sejurus kemudian aku tersenyum. Kadang aku tak mengerti diriku sendiri.

Saat Jaejoong sudah tidur, aku menelepon Yoochun jussi untuk memberitahukan bahwa aku tidak menginap lagi disana. Sepertinya Yoochun jussi sangat 'kecewa'. Hahaha

.

.

.

"Mau tidur sampai jam berapa, eoh?"

Aku berteriak seraya bersedekap. Jaejoong yang masih tidur di kamarnya hanya mengerjap matanya.

"Minnie.." gumamnya. Aigoo! Dia malah menutup matanya lagi.

"CHANGMIN!"

Aissshh tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak seperti itu membuatku kaget saja. Namja ini benar-benar aneh!

"Aku lapar dan mau mandi. Sudah telat nih." Aku membuang muka dan melesat pergi dari kamar Jaejoong, antisipasi jika dia mengamuk tiba-tiba.

Setelah bersiap dengan seragam sekolah, Jaejoong memakaikan sepatuku. Hhh.. tidak perlu berlebihan seperti ini kan? Apalagi sambil cerita kesehariaannya saat aku tak tinggal di rumah. Ia bilang banyak namja mendekatinya saat melihat keadaan café nya. Karena lupa memakai cincin pernikahannya, orang-orang jadi tak percaya dia sudah menikah. Biar tau rasa kalau appa sampai tau. Hahaha.

"Hmmm.. Changmin ah.."

Aku menoleh karena dipanggil Jaejoong.

"Panggil aku 'umma', ne." pintanya.

"Shireo."

"YA! Kau selalu saja memanggil 'Jaejoong-ah' 'Jaejoong-ah''Jaejoong-ah'. Aku kan lebih tua darimu." Ia menirukan suaraku saat memanggilnya Jaejoong dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai. Kekanakan sekali.

"Jaejoong noona?"

"MWO? Aku ini namja! Setidaknya panggil aku 'appa'."

"Appa? Mana ada seorang appa yang penakut?"

"Penakut? A..aku tidak takut pada apapun. Asal kau tau saja, appa mu pernah menangis ketakutan karena melihat anak kecil yang menurutnya mirip hantu."

.

.

.

Kulirik jam dinding berbentuk lingkaran berbingkai merah di kamarku, sudah hampir pukul 12 malam. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda Jaejoong akan pulang. Kubiarkan jendela terbuka agar aku bisa melihat jelas kalau ia sudah pulang. Sudah kutelepon berkali-kali tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Aku juga tak bisa meminta bantuan Junsu jumma dan Yoochun jussi. Menelepon appa? Itu bukan ide yang bagus, appa pasti akan sangat khawatir. Aaarrgghh! Sebenarnya kemana dia?! Karena aku mulai frustasi, akhirnya aku berniat mencarinya di luar. Tak lupa aku memakai jaket yang kugantung di belakang pintu karena cuaca malam ini cukup dingin. Akan kuhabisi dia kalau ketemu. Huh.

Kubuka pintu rumah dengan kasar dan aku terkejut karena ada orang dewasa seumuran Jaejoong (sepertinya) sedang berdiri di depan rumah. Aku sontak menutup pintu kembali karena bisa saja dia orang jahat. Namun pintu belum tertutup rapat karena orang itu menahannya dengan tangan.

"Chamkkamman!" seru orang itu

"Apa ini rumah Kim Jaejoong?"

Mendengarnya menyebut nama Jaejoong membuatku membukakan pintu. Aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Aku menatap heran orang itu. Apa pria ini teman Jaejoong?

"Oh syukurlah. Aku temannya, dia ada di jok belakang mobilku. Aku mengantarnya pulang karena dia mabuk berat."

Setelah memberi penjelasan padaku, pria itu langsung menuju mobilnya dan membawa Jaejoong padaku.

.

.

.

Kugendong ia di punggungku, dia berat sekali. Pasti dosanya banyak. Aku berniat membawa Jaejoong ke kamarnya, tapi tangannya lepas dari pundakku dan menyebabkan ia terjatuh.

"Huwaaa.. appaaaaa…!"

Aku berteriak frustasi. Seharusnya dia yang mengurusku, tapi malah aku yang harus meladeni sifat kekanakannya. Saking kesalnya aku duduk di lantai di samping Jaejoong sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku kasar, meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin menendangnya. Aku tak peduli dia menggumamkan namaku berkali-kali, apa itu artinya dia memikirkanku? Kalau begitu kenapa membuatku susah?!

"Aku menyesal berbuat baik padamu! Seharusnya aku menginap di rumah Yoochun jussi lebih lama. Kau puas sekarang?!"

Aku rasa tak ada gunanya aku menceramahinya sekarang. Daripada menghabiskan tenaga seperti ini, lebih baik aku bergegas tidur. Aku mulai beranjak meninggalkannya yang masih menggumamkan namaku.

"Mianhae.."

Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Tidak salah lagi itu suaranya. Dia meminta maaf padaku?

Cuaca sangat dingin. Kupakaikan selimut untuk Jaejoong setelah berpikir cukup lama. Aku tidak kuat untuk mengangkatnya ke sofa atau tempat tidur. Kalau dia sakit, dia akan tambah merepotkan pastinya.

"Aku banyak menyakitimu.. mian.. kau salah paham. Changmin-ah.."

Dia terus bergumam seperti itu saat kupakaikan selimut, terkadang dia bergerak hingga kubetulkan lagi selimutnya. Setelah agak lama, sepertinya ia tertidur. Tapi saat aku berdiri, Jaejoong memegang kakiku dan memanggilku, akhirnya aku kembali berjongkok.

BUGH

"Dasar anak nakal!"

MWO?! Dia memanggilku hanya untuk memukulku? Meskipun kondisinya sedang mabuk dan hanya mengenai pundakku, pukulannya cukup keras.

"YA!" aku berbalik memukulnya dan akhirnya kami saling memukul.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan berumur 35 tahun berjalan mantap menuju sebuah rumah sederhana disertai senyum menawan di pagi hari yang tenang dan damai itu. Burung-burung di sekitar rumah pun seakan ikut menyambut kedatangan namja itu dengan nyanyian pagi yang begitu indah didengar. Namun suasana tenang itu memudar tatkala sang namja melihat jendela yang terbuka lebar menampakkan sesosok namja cantik yang sedang tergolek di lantai seakan tak bernyawa.

"JAEJOONGIIIIEEE!"

Namja itu tampak panik dan menggedor-gedor pintu dengan kasar, padahal jendela terbuka. Sepertinya ia mencemaskan namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu hingga mendobrak pintu.

BRAK

Changmin yang sedang berada di toilet terlonjak kaget dengan suara yang baru didengarnya tadi. Apa itu? Apa ada perampok? Tapi ini kan masih pagi. Batinnya. Dengan segenap kekuatan 'iblis' dan keberanian yang ia miliki, segera ia melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"APPA?!"

Changmin terkejut ternyata Yunho, appa nya yang datang, tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi melihat Yunho sedang mondar-mandir sambil menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style.

"C..Changmin-ah, Jaejoong kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yunho.

Changmin menghela napas. Karena cara Jaejoong tidur sangat berantakan, alhasil selimut dan bantal yang sebelumnya dipakaikan Changmin sudah tidak beraturan, pantas saja appanya mengira sesuatu terjadi dengan Jaejoong.

"Dia mabuk berat semalam. Karena tak kuat menggendongnya, kubiarkan dia tidur di lantai. Mian."

"Oh. Gwaenchana.."

Yunho mengusap kepala Changmin setelah meletakkan Jaejoong di sofa.

"Ngghh.."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali karena cahaya mentari pagi. Samar-samar ia melihat Yunho dan Changmin, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Yunho-ah.." Panggil Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah, gwaenchana? Kenapa mabuk, hm?"

"Apa Changminnie yang mengatakannya?" Jaejoong bertanya balik sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

Changmin yang merasa tidak ada gunanya berada disana, kembali pada aktivitas awalnya di toilet.

.

.

.

Kini keluarga Yunjaemin sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka sambil membicarakan pintu yang rusak oleh sang kepala keluarga.

"Lihatlah ulahmu! Kau kekanakan sekali." Omel Jaejoong.

"Itu karena kau membuatku cemas, baby."

Yunho mencium kening istrinya, sementara Jaejoong hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Oh iya Joongie. Kemarin telingaku berdengung, sepertinya ada yang berkata buruk tentangku."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Tepatnya pagi hari saat aku sedang mandi."

Mendengar jawaban Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin saling menatap kemudian terkikik. Sementara Yunho terheran-heran melihat kelakuan 'istri' dan anaknya itu.

"Bisa saja itu hantu yang berbisik di telinga appa."

"Hantu?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Wae? Appa takut ya?"

"Ani. Appa tidak takut pada apapun, apalagi hantu."

.

.

.

"OMO! Ini kan buku yang harus Changmin kumpulkan hari ini. Aissh anak itu!"

Jaejoong bergegas menuju sekolah Changmin dengan taksi agar lebih cepat. Ia berharap bel masuk belum berbunyi, karena buku itu harus dikumpulkan saat jam pertama pelajaran.

.

.

.

"Changmin-ah. Ternyata kau disini." Ujar Kyuhyun terengah-engah, teman sebangkuku.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'ternyata kau disini'?"

"Di gerbang sekolah ada orang yang mencarimu. Orang yang sama dengan yang bersanding di pelaminan bersama appamu."

.

.

.

Benar saja, kulihat jaejoong sedang dikerumuni oleh anak-anak sekolahku. Aku langsung menghampiri Jaejoong setelah mendapat kabar dari Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, aku belum siap kalau teman-teman tau siapa Jaejoong, yaah kecuali Kyuhyun.

"Oh Changmin-ah."

Dia menyadari kehadiranku dan tersenyum begitu manis. Aku sangat gugup saat ini, anak-anak sekolah yang berada disini menanyakan 'siapa Jaejoong?'

"Wae? Sebentar lagi aku masuk."

"Ah chamkkaman. Ini bukumu tertinggal. Untung tepat waktu ya."

Jaejoong mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Oh My God sun! Itu buku matematika yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini. Kenapa aku bisa lupa?! Aku berniat mengambil buku itu, tapi ada salah satu anak sekolahku yang menarik-narik baju Jaejoong. Anak-anak yang lain mulai berisik.

"Eonnie.. siapanya Changmin?"

"Noona yeppeo."

"Kakaknya Changmin ya?"

"Noona? Aku ini namja. Lagipula aku tampan!" Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan anak-anak itu kemudian ia mempoutkan bibirnya. Oh jangan sampai ia berkata yang 'iya iya'. Langsung saja kurebut buku yang ada di tangannya dan berlalu pergi. Masih terdengar suara anak-anak itu yang ribut menanyakan siapa Jaejoong. Dan sayup-sayup kudengar dia menjawab 'Aku ummanya Changmin.' yang membuatku menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas, aku langsung duduk di kursiku tanpa mempedulikan teman-teman di kelas yang menyapaku, mereka pasti akan bertanya perihal Jaejoong. Meskipun sudah kuhindari, mereka tetap mendekat dan mulai berisik.

"Benar dia ummamu?"

"Sepertinya masih muda sekali, appamu memang pintar mencari istri!"

"Mengingat dia namja, apa itu artinya kau anak adopsi?"

"Bisa saja namja itu hamil."

"Mana ada namja yang hamil. Memangnya kau mau?"

"Tentu sa…"

"YA! PR ku hanya kupinjamkan selama 5 menit. Sekarang sisa 10 detik." Kyuhyun menginterupsi kegiatan mereka tadi dan mereka mau tidak mau membubarkan diri dan segera menyalin PR Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menempati tempat duduk di sebelahku kemudian menepuk pundakku dan kubalas dengan senyum hambar.

"Bagaimana kalau tanda terima kasihnya tanda tangan Park Yoochun?"

.

.

.

Aku sempat berpikir untuk tidak pulang ke rumah, namun kakiku secara reflek berjalan ke arah rumah. Tidak sampai 5 langkah lagi aku akan sampai, tapi aku enggan untuk masuk. Aku masih belum tau bagaimana cara menghadapi Jaejoong nanti. Dia benar-benar kelewatan kali ini. Mengingat kejadian tadi, rasanya aku ingin mengulitinya. Dia tak punya hak untuk memberitahu teman-temanku kan?

CKLEK

Aku langsung melewati appa dan Jaejoong yang ada di ruang tamu dan bergegas ke kamar, tapi belum sampai kesana, Jaejoong menepuk pundakku.

"Kau tidak memberi salam padaku dan appamu?"

Tak kuhiraukan pertanyaannya dan berlalu pergi. Tapi sepertinya Jaejoong tidak menyerah dan kembali menahanku.

"Changmin-ah.."

PLAK

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dariku!"

Aku menghempaskan tangannya kasar membuat appa datang melihat kami.

"JUNG CHANGMIN!"

Aku sontak terkejut. Appa membentakku?! Aku menatap appa yang menatapku tajam. Bahkan ia sampai seperti itu? Lama-kelamaan bayangan appa di mataku memudar, terhalang oleh sesuatu. Ya, aku menangis. Aku langsung berlari ke kamar dan menutup pintu dengan kasar. Kudengar appa berdebat dengan Jaejoong dan kemudian suara mereka terdengar menjauh.

.

.

.

Kejadian malam itu membuat hubungan antara aku-appa-Jaejoong merenggang. Kami jarang sekali berinteraksi. Appa dan Jaejoong memilih lembur di tempat kerja mereka dan aku menyibukkan diri sendiri dengan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Tapi betapa konyolnya diriku, saat-saat seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya menyanggupi permintaan Kyuhyun meminta tanda tangan Yoochun jussi. Hal itu membuat Yoochun jussi besar kepala dan mengerjaiku habis-habisan. Oh ayolah! Yoochun jussi hanya baru membintangi satu drama dan itu hanya figuran, meskipun masih ada bakat lainnya di bidang musik. Yaaah, kuakui itu keren. Lagipula, aku memang harus berterima kasih kepada Kyuhyun.

Setelah mendapat tanda tangan Yoochun jussi, aku langsung pulang ke rumah. Ini sudah larut malam, sepertinya Jaejoong dan appa sudah tidur. Cahaya lampu dari kamar mereka mengundangku untuk kesana, apa mereka belum tidur? Aku mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Kau menangis lagi?" appa menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang memunggunginya di tepi ranjang. Aku seperti mendegar jaejoong sedang terisak.

"Ani. Aku hanya kelilipan, tolong tiup mataku." Appa sontak sweatdrop dan aku malah ingin tertawa geli.

"Yuuun, ppalli!" Jaejoong tak sabar karena melihat appa yang diam saja. Akhirnya appa meniup mata Jaejoong yang katanya kelilipan itu.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menangis." Jaejoong mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Maafkan sikap Changmin." Appa mebelai rambut Jaejoong lembut.

"Kau tidak seharusnya begitu. Tak apa kalau ia tak bisa menerimaku sebagai ummanya. Kami bisa jadi teman."

Aku rasa setelah ini ada kejadian yang tidak boleh kulihat maupun kudengar. Karena itu aku memilih ke kamar dan beristirahat. Tak lupa aku menutup telingaku dengan _earphone_ agar tak menangkap suara-suara yang tidak boleh kudengar meskipun aku ingin. Hahaha.

.

.

.

Aku mulai benci hari Minggu. Karena keadaan keluargaku yang sedang kacau, membuatku tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana. Apalagi seharian ini hujan deras dan angin berhembus sangat kencang, membuatku tak bisa kemana-mana terutama ke makam umma. Saat cuaca mereda, malah sudah malam. Aku merenung di halaman belakang rumah, memilih untuk menghindari percakapan Jaejoong dan appa. Akhir-akhir ini appa memang mengajakku bicara, tapi mungkin hatiku belum siap dan takut appa membentakku lagi. Aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sebelahku. Saat ini aku sedang memposisikan kepalaku di tengah kedua lututku yang ditekuk, karena itu aku tak melihat orang itu. Tapi aku tak berniat melihatnya, takut kalau itu appa.

"Masih memikirkan kejadian itu?"

Ah, ini suara Jaejoong. Aku sontak mendongak dan benar saja, itu Jaejoong. Jaejoong menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. Aku tak menghiraukannya dan malah memainkan rumput yang kududuki.

"Ya." Ia menyenggol pundakku dengan sikunya. Aigoo! Ada apa sih dengannya? Mengganggu saja. Aku menjauh sedikit demi sedikit. Dan dia malah semakin mendekat.

"Jangan menggangguku. Pergilah." Usirku dengan suara pelan, aku tak ingin menambah masalah lagi. Tiba-tiba dia memelukku. Aku mencoba melepaskan pelukannya tapi dia semakin mengeratkannya.

"_Uljima.. Jebbal uljima.._

_Daggajeul suga eobtjanha.."_

Dia menyanyikan lagu TVXQ - White Lies yang akhir-akhir ini kudengarkan.

"Appamu merasa sangat bersalah hari itu. Dia tak bermaksud membentakmu, hanya saja…"

"Aku tau."

"Kenapa menghindarinya?"

"Molla."

"Mau mendengar ceritaku?"

"shireo!"

"Ya! Aku serius."

"Suaramu jelek, telingaku bisa rusak."

"Appamu bilang suaraku bagus."

"Dia penipu yang handal."

"Appaku sudah tak ada. Mungkin karena itu umma tak mau mengurusku. Tapi aku selalu ingat pesan appa bahwa aku tak sendiri, appa menjadi bintang dan akan mengawasiku dari langit. Kau tau kenapa? Karena seorang appa pasti menyayangi anaknya, begitu juga appamu. Lihat bintang yang paling terang disana? Itu appaku. Dia pasti sedang memperhatikanku yang semakin hari semakin tampan."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Kau juga tampan, tapi appamu lebih tampan darimu."

"Ne, appa memang tampan."

"Tapi kau tak boleh merebutnya dariku."

"Merebutnya darimu? Perlu kuberikan cermin? Appa tampan, tinggi, bertubuh atletis, dan baik kepadaku. Tak mungkin mau dengan orang seperti dirimu."

PLAK

"Kau baru mengakui ketampananku ini, bocah?"

"Appa jahat sekali." Aku mengusap kepalaku yang dipukul oleh appa.

"Kau jadi tinggi begini berkat appa juga."

"Ne. tidak seperti Jaejoong yang pendek."

Sebelum si 'gajah' mengamuk, aku langsung melarikan diri darinya.

"MWO?! Pendek?! YA! Kemari kau Jung Changmin!"

.

.

.

Selama Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi berbulan madu, Changmin menginap di rumah Kyuhyun. Ya, sejak keadaan keluarga Jung membaik, suami-'istri' itu memutuskan pergi berbulan madu, toh mereka sudah mendapat izin dari Changmin. Lagipula, jika Changmin butuh sesuatu, ada Yoochun dan Junsu yang dapat membantunya. Saat ini Changmin sedang berada di rumah pasangan Yoosu, namun sepertinya Yoochun belum tau karena Changmin datang saat Yoochun sedang bekerja.

"Aku pulang. Kau tidak mendengarku, baby?" Yoochun bertanya pada Junsu yang ada di dapur. Dia berharap Junsu menyambutnya di depan rumah saat ia pulang, tapi malah sebaliknya.

"Mian. Aku sedang memasak."

"Tadi siang aku ke makam kakak ipar."

"Aku merindukan Yoongwong eonnie."

CUUUUR

"Seperti ada suara dari toilet."

"Itu Changmin."

"Mwo? Anak itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh dia mampir kesini."

"Apa dia akan menginap lagi? Aiissh aku bisa gila!"

CKLEK

Changmin membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil beberapa potong cake. Ia membawa cake itu ke meja makan dan mulai memakannya. Sedangkan pasangan Yoosu langsung berbisik-bisik, mereka takut ucapan Yoochun membuat Changmin terluka.

"Oh iya, hari itu Jaejoong mengajakku ke makam eonnie." Junsu mencoba mencari percakapan lain.

"Kapan?"

"Aku lupa. Dia memintaku menemaninya ke makam malam-malam."

"Kenapa mendadak sekali? Bukannya setiap hari dia mengunjungi makam kakak ipar?"

"Molla. Mungkin di.."

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Changmin tiba-tiba pergi dari rumah Yoosu sambil berlari. Membuat Junsu memanggil Changmin berkali-kali.

"Tuh kan? Kalau bicara hati-hati." Omel Junsu kepada Yoochun.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tau mengapa aku berlari seperti ini. Pikiranku saat ini hanya tertuju pada namja itu, Kim Jaejoong. Entah kenapa aku ingin sampai secepatnya di rumah meskipun aku tau appa dan Jaejoong tak mungkin disana. Pergerakan kakiku memelan ketika sudah hamper sampai. Pintu rumahku terbuka. Perlahan aku mulai masuk kesana dan melihat appa dan Jaejoong ada disana.

.

.

.

"Kau habis berlari?" Tanya Jaejoong yang melihat Changmin datang terengah-engah.

"Jaejoong meminta pulang lebih cepat karena mengkhawatirkanmu." Jelas Yunho kepada Changmin.

"Oh begitu."

"Jaejoongie, kau mau kue rasa apa?"

"Tidak perlu. Ulang tahunku sudah lewat."

Changmin mengernyit. Ulang tahun? Changmin segera melihat kalender di dinding rumah. Tanggal 5 Februari.

"Gwaenchana, sekalian merayakan ulang tahunku besok. Kau setuju kan Changmin-ah?"

Changmin mengangguk tanda setuju dengan Yunho.

"Ne. ayo kita rayakan ulang tahun appa dan umma." Entah malu atau apa, Changmin menunduk dan membuat Yunho terkejut. Sementara Jaejoong yang sedikit 'lemot' malah senyum-senyum saja. Sepertinya dia tak menyadari perkataan Changmin.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi? Ulangi sekali lagi." Ujar Jaejoong setelah sadar.

"Shireo. Telingamu tidak berfungsi, eoh?"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya. Cepat katakan!"

"Aku tidak mau berbicara dengan orang yang tidak mengerti bahasa manusia."

"Yun, anakmu ini tidak mau bicara."

"Salah sendiri dia tidak mendengarnya."

"Suruh dia mengatakannya lagi, Yun."

"Andwae, appa jangan menurutinya."

"Jebbal! Kau sayang padaku kan?"

"Appa tentu lebih menyayangiku."

Melihat 2 orang yang dicintainya 'akrab', Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum geli. 'Mengerjai mereka sedikit sepertinya lucu juga' pikir namja tampan itu. Yunho berbalik memunggungi Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Ani. Appa lebih sayang Bambi."

'Yoongwoongie, apa kau melihat kami dari sana?' batin Yunho kemudian

BUGH

"Siapa itu Bambi? Beraninya kau selingkuh! Kuadukan nanti ke Yoongwoong noona!"

BRAK BUK DUAAGH

Jaejoong menyerang Yunho membabi buta. Tak lupa ia mengajak Changmin membantunya. Meskipun hal itu membuat Changmin sempat sweatdrop, akhirnya ia ikut membantu Jaejoong. Sekali-kali begini tak apa-apa – pikir Changmin.

.

.

.

'_Su-ie, aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Lagipula ini sudah malam.'_

"Aku tak peduli. Kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?"

'_Ta..tapi…'_

"Kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum menemukannya, baby."

TRAK

Junsu meletakkan ponselnya dengan kasar di meja. Sepertinya yeoja imut itu sangat marah pada suaminya. Kemudian ia mengelus perutnya.

"Kalau besar nanti, jangan seperti appamu ne."

END

©A-Xiah©


End file.
